THE CROWN WRITTEN BY: WILLIE MORRIS
by kinggordonmorris36
Summary: This story is written by Author Willie Morris.


**THE CROWN**

**WRITTEN BY: WILLIE MORRIS**

**Chapter One:  
**  
_Alfred Morris_

The West Kingdom is thought as a peaceful and quiet kingdom. No danger or war at the Kingdom. The Kingdom is ruled by a handsome young man named Lord Alfred Morris. His name means Counselor to the people of the Kingdom. When he began his rule, he set out to keep his people safe through peace and love. The young King had brought his Father's kingdom to peace after the victory of the East Kingdom. The East Kingdom tried to take over the West kingdom by force. The people of the land feared the East Kingdom because of their massive army. The people fought both the stress and emotions. Gordon Morris was his Father and taught Lord Alfred how to rule his Kingdom without fear or hate but love. The young King said "If war is right then love doesn't rule over us…" The Queen whose name is beautiful just as she is; is second to the King and although she doesn't have as much power as the Young King, she sits as the Kings right-hand man. Her eyes are beautiful and her soul is gentle. She is the sister to the Young King. One day the King walked in the Palace to call all of the Knights together to make plans for the battles ahead because the East Kingdom will unexpectedly try to attack their lands and the people of the lands. The Knights sat down in War Room and the knights were quiet while the King stood up from his golden throne and said "This is our land and no one will take it from us." "We must strengthen our defenses and allow much needed reinforcements to take over the main floors of the Great Wall town, and that will make the flood of waters come about." The Commander of Lord Morris's army is an older woman, black hair and eyes, she was tough and had a pleasant personality. The Commander's name was Lord Sue Birtwistle; she made her way up the ranks without breaking a sweat. The people feared her because she was the first lady to take over the Army and that made them fear her. The young King spoke "Lord Birtwistle, we will not go to war, not yet at least". Queen Christensen walked into the room and said "my dear brother, if the East Kingdom would come right now, we wouldn't have enough men and women to make sure this Castle does not fall." The Commander said "my Lord if I may interrupt, her majesty is right we do not have enough people to fight in this war and we must recruit them." The young King thought "If the Kingdom falls, we will lose everything we've worked hard for". The King said "Lord Birtwistle; I will execute the orders first thing when dawn comes." The King and his knights along with the Princess mounted on their horses and rode to the South to seek help from his father's dear friends. The Chief Strategist, Rupert Munt who was second to the Princess andwas left behind according tothe King's orders. While the King was away for a few days the Chief Strategist would try to take over the Land and would try to execute laws without the King's permission. He was almost overthrown by Queen Christensen herself because one time, while her brother was away, she put him on trial before the people of the land. The people usually get to judge their royal officials as declared and decreed by Gordon Morris Alfred's father. Rupert was tried but the people declared "no, we will not try him until our King returns." Since then, Rupert has been the talk of the land. There's usually rumors going around, people making fun of him and soldiers would ever so often mock him.

**Chapter Two:**

Queen Victoria Christensen

Victoria was a beautiful young woman full of compassion and love for her brother and his people. She is very passion about her they have arrived to the South, the people there bowed to show respect for the King of the West. The army was shining into the Kingdom and glazing into the sun as they rode inside the gates. Though the King of the West had much respect from the people of the South, it was said the King of the West will expand his empire and join together the South, East and North Kingdoms. The Princess who was second to the King had a dark secret about her past. She didn't live the life as you would think….. In fact, she lived a horrible life as a child, her Father was never around and her mother died of child birth. She never had parents around to show the affection of love and caring as she does now. She was found by a river on a cold winter night by Alfred's father, Gordon. Gordon took her under his wings as a maiden to serve, time had passed quickly before her 16th birthday came around, and she was officially old enough to carry on duties that her adopted Father, Gordon saw in her. Gordon had granted her a position that would change her life forever. She finally became a part of the Royal Morris Family. Gordon held a ceremony for her and his son. The Great King spoke with such authority that it made even her Brother tremble. "On this day, I shall crown the new King and Queen of the Kingdom." Gordon said. "I shall start a tradition, they will rule the Kingdom as Brother and Sister, and they shall not marry foreign Kings or Queens. They shall rule with great power and strength." The Great King said.


End file.
